Burning Up
by bulletproofloneliness
Summary: The moment she entered the room, the world stopped. Well, mine did, at least. Songfic. SLASH. Mikayla/?


**A/N: I was pretty tired when I did this so please excuse any grammatical errors. Complete drabble.**

**I was listening to Burning Up when a recent event popped in my head. So then.. this story came to be.**

**REVIEW PLEASE. :)**

**Song: Burning Up by The Jonas Brothers**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

--

"This party is the worst." I mumbled as I sipped my drink watching everyone around me.

Honestly, it's not that Jake Ryan threw bad parties. They're usually really fun. And it wasn't that the songs stunk either. They were **great** actually. Even the food was awesome but well… the rich snobby famous people were annoying. I deal with them on a regular basis already with Hannah concerts and all. And now, they're here. Ruining the party.

Barely any regular people were dancing. Everyone on the dance floor was some person who thinks they're better than everyone else.

"I hate this." Oliver whispered as he passed by me to get to Sarah.

I nodded. Oliver was right. The whole night, those rich ass people started treating everyone else like crap. Just because they're famous. If I could punch them all in the face, I would. But then, as my annoying aunt would say, "It's completely unladylike." Whatever. Besides, I'm too lazy to deal with them anyway.

As the party drew on, a few schoolmates of mine got fed up and decided to dance too. Screw all those other people.

I decided then that I would go to the balcony and just sit there. At least no one's going to bother me and it's not like there's anything better to do.

But then, as I tried to make my way towards the balcony, I saw **her**.

The second she entered the room, the whole world stopped.

Well, mine did, at least.

Jake leaned over to give her a friendly kiss on the cheek as she apologized for being late. I know it was friendly kiss since he did it to every girl that walked in. Even me. But somehow, even if I knew this, I still couldn't help but feel a bit jealous inside.

I tried to stop myself from thinking about her as I set myself on once again attempting to reach the balcony. But then as if on cue, Burning Up – my favorite song of all time - started playing.

I groaned. This was her favorite song too.

Was this a sign that maybe... some higher power is showing us we're meant to be?

I laughed at myself. Boy, am I an idiot.

_I'm hot, you're cold  
You go around like you know  
Who I am, but you don't  
You got me on my toes  
_

I sang along in my head as I watched her. I watched her as everyone shouted her name.

Hoping to talk to her. To see her. Or even to hear her.

But as I did, my mind was filled with so many thoughts.

Thoughts of being with her... her introducing me as her date... wrapping my arms around her...

No, this is wrong. Look away, damn it. Look away.

"Mikayla!" a boy shouted from across the room. She waved at him.

As he approached her, asking her to dance, I was boiling up inside.

_I'm slipping into the lava  
And I'm trying to keep from going under_

We're enemies. She hates me. She's straight, damn it.

I'm not supposed to feel anything. I'm not supposed to be jealous.

_Baby, you turn the temperature hotter  
Cause I'm burning up, burning up  
For you baby_

She was driving me insane.

I couldn't help it. This crush is going out of control.

_Come on girl  
I fell (I fell) so fast (so fast)  
Can't hold myself back_

I watched her dance. My head was throbbing. It was Mikayla overload.

Stop it, Mikayla. Stop torturing me like this. I'm begging you.

_High heels (high heels) red dress (red dress)  
all by yourself  
Gotta catch my breath  
_

As she spun around in her heels, I felt as if I couldn't speak. It literally took my breath away.

I watched as the boy stepped on her toes.

I rolled my eyes. Stupid.

If she danced with me, none of this would happen.

Wait. What am I saying?!

_I'm slipping into the lava  
And I'm trying to keep from going under_

"That boy is humiliating himself." Some girl beside me sighed as we watched him stepped on her toes a second time.

Mikayla laughed as the guy apologized.

Her laugh was beautiful.

_Baby you turn the temperature hotter  
Cause I'm burning up, burning up  
For you baby_

"This is stupid." I said to myself.

I was leaning against the wall now, my heart was acting as it wanted to leave my body.

I stopped to catch my breath but as I looked back at the dance floor, she was gone.

_Walk in the room  
All I can see is you  
Staring me down  
I know you feel it too_

Disappointed, I finally made my way to the balcony.

I shook my head to remove all thoughts of Mikayla.

I sat down on the ledge and closed my eyes. Singing along to the music.

_I'm slipping into the lava  
And I'm trying to keep from going under  
__Baby you turn the temperature hotter  
Cause I'm burning up, burning up  
For you baby_

"Wow. Your voice is beautiful. I never knew you could sing like that."

_Slipping into the lava  
And I'm trying to keep from going under  
Baby you turn the temperature hotter_

My eyes shot open.

_Cause I'm burning up, burning up__  
For you baby_

Damn.

_Burning up in this place tonight  
You better sing it loud (now we're feeling it right)  
Get up and dance, don't try and fight it  
Big rob for real (and that's no lie)  
_

Mikayla smiled at me brightly.

I gave a small smile back. I could feel my face heating up.

She walked towards me.

I swear she was the only one I could see.

The noise was drowning out in the background.

I bet she could hear my heart pounding in my chest.

_Stop drop and roll (and touch your toes)  
Keep from burning up (more and more)  
I got a J.B. beat, laying it down  
Come on boy, scream the chorus for me_

She sat beside me on the ledge, my hands shaking like hell.

"You're Lilly, right?" She asked.

"Uh... Y-ye-yeah." was all that came out from my usually loud mouth. I'm such a dork.

_I'm slipping into the lava  
And I'm trying to keep from going under_

We were quiet for a while. But I couldn't help but notice she was shaking as well.

Did she feel it too?

_Baby you turn the temperature hotter  
Cause I'm burning up, burning up  
For you baby_

I looked at her again, and I think she felt it cause she looked up at me and held my gaze.

We both blushed and looked away.

"It's time to be brave, Lilly." the little voice in my head nagged.

I swallowed hard and reached out to hold her hands in mine to stop it from shaking. She looked at me and smiled, leaning her head on my shoulder.

_Burning up, burning up, for you baby_

I sighed. I take it back. This is the best party ever.

--

**_A/N And there you go! Did you like it? Hate it? Please tell me how I did. Thanks for reading. :)_**


End file.
